This invention relates to a polyacrylate jointing compound based on a polyacrylate as binder, a fatty compound as plasticizer and typical fillers and auxiliaries.
Polyacrylate jointing compounds are known. Thus, WO 97/07173 describes a jointing compound of a butyl acrylate/styrene copolymer, epoxystearic acid methyl ester, chalk, TiO2, ammonia, wetting agent and water (see page 26). This known jointing compound has a resilience of 22% when the test specimen is elongated by 100% and allowed to relax for 1 hour after 24 hours at room temperature. The E 100 modulus (=offset yield stress at 100% elongation) is 0.04 for concrete, 0.05 for wood, 0.015 for PVC and 0.06 N/mm2 for aluminium.
WO 96/06897 describes a composition of a homopolybutyl acrylate and an epoxystearic acid methyl ester (see page 21, Example 4). Compositions of this type are particularly suitable for the production of paste-form sealants, such as jointing compounds (see page 13, last paragraph).
Although compositions of the type in question may be used as a jointing compound with a low requirement profile, they cannot be regarded as elastic jointing compounds. To this end, they have to meet the following requirement: their resilience must be  greater than 70%, corresponding to IVD-Merkblatt No. 2. Resilience is measured in accordance with ISO 7389, Method B.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide high-quality jointing compounds which would be distinguished not only by high elasticity, but also by universal adhesion without primers to the substrates typically encountered in the building industry. The jointing compound according to the invention would by definition be UV- and weather-resistant for outdoor use.
The solution provided by the invention is defined in the claims and essentially consists of a paste-form compound which contains the following components:
A) 10 to 60% by weight of an acrylate/acrylonitrile copolymer containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms in the alcohol component as binder,
B) 0.2 to 15% by weight of fatty compounds as plasticizer,
C) 0 to 70% by weight of fillers and pigments,
D) 0.3 to 5% by weight of auxiliaries and
E) 5 to 20% by weight of water.